


Of Human Conditions

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Imagine This (Supernatural Imagines) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel's First Blowjob, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gadreel (Initial Vessel), Humor, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel makes a rather blunt request of the reader. </p><p>
  <i>When I’d let Gadreel into my room for our usual late evening catch up—How are you? How was training today? How’s the whole being human thing treating you?—that was the last thing I expected him to state, rather decisively, after a moment of easy silence.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Human Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (first person POV) reader-insert fic, inspired by two prompts on the Dirty Supernatural Imagines community. (Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/).)
> 
> The prompts: [Imagine a human Gadreel wanting to lose his virginity to you and he wants it rough and slow.](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/91501783268/imagine-a-humangadreel-wanting-to-lose-his) [// Imagine giving Gadreel his first blow job](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/100280269330/imagine-giving-gadreel-his-first-blowjob)

* * *

 

“I want to fuck you.”

When I’d let Gadreel into my room for our usual late evening catch up— _How are you? How was training today? How’s the whole being human thing treating you?_ —that was the last thing I expected him to state, rather decisively, after a moment of easy silence.

My heart did a strange little lurch—I imagined the sound of a car crash accompanying it, the clash of metal, the sing of broken glass—and dropped into my stomach.

I wiggled a finger in my ear, blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Was that not the correct wording?”

Bless him, Gadreel looked endearingly baffled. Maybe he’d actually meant to ask for something else: a friendly hug, permission to get a pet, or maybe a peek at my latest angel warding (as in warding from angels, not warding angels themselves…though that’s not a bad idea for any other winged allies we might get) research.

“Well…that depends on what message you were trying to get across.” I swiveled in my desk chair, abandoning my research— _all right_ , it was a game of Solitaire—to give Gadreel my full attention.

The ex-angel sat on the end of my bed, brow creased, head tilted in that way that seemed distinct to the winged (and formerly winged) types. “I wish,” Gadreel started again, “to engage in sexual intercourse with you.”

Okay. So it seemed like he was on the right track.

“Why?”

“I am burdened with virginity.”

I coughed. “You’ve been talking to Dean about this, haven’t you?”

“He suggested I alleviate the condition.”

“Was this after your target shooting?”

“I am not adept at the practice.” He frowned. “I am,” he continued, obviously quoting someone else, “too tense. Dean stated that “getting laid” might help “loosen me up” and thus improve my aim.”

“Fair point. But why me?”

“It is my understanding that humans generally have sex with those that they like. I like you.”

He was doing that earnest face again. God save me from that face.

“Well, yeah, sometimes. Maybe. But there are different kinds of liking someone. I mean, you like Sam, right?”

“Yes. But I do not wish to have sexual intercourse with him.” Gadreel looked at me for a moment, then took a deep breath and when he spoke again, that soft, musical voice of his had dropped an octave or two. “I watch you. Sometimes, it is as if I am compelled. The movement of your hips as you walk, the swing of your hair, the shape of your mouth when you are pleased with something, the sheen of your skin after your workout. And the way you smell…” He closed his eyes and I don’t think I imagined the little shudder that passed through him.

“I want you. I am accustomed to wanting,” he finished after a moment. I recalled the few conversations we’ve had about his imprisonment, his desires simply to see the sun again, to feel the open air. “But not this type.” He placed his hand over his belly, fingers splayed. “It is hot and insistent and very, very human.”

“Well…” I licked my lips. Was it warm in here? “I think you’ve aced the verbal portion of the exam.”

“I do not understand.”

I laughed softly. “I just mean you’ve explained yourself pretty well.”

His “oh” was soft and he looked at his hands for a moment before meeting my eyes. “And what is your decision?”

And now it was all on me. Peachy.

I licked my lips again. I glanced at the door of my room.  There wasn’t any movement in the rest of the bunker. The brothers had headed off on a hunt and Cas hadn’t returned from his meeting with Hannah. We wouldn’t be disturbed, at the least. But were the condoms in my night table still good? It had been a while….

Blinking, I realized I was seriously considering this. Hey, it wasn’t everyday a girl had a hot former angel sitting in their bedroom requesting to have sex with them. 

My eyes went back to Gadreel, sitting loose-limbed and quiet on my bed. He looked serene, as if he could wait forever. But when he swallowed I could see tenseness in the line of his throat.

Poor guy. New to the whole human condition and he had to put up with the libido to boot. (Did angels even have a sex drive? There was no need to procreate, but that didn’t seem to stop them, once they were in vessels, from getting frisky with humans or—I thought of what Sam told me about Gabriel—with gods, or who knew what else. It would make an interesting study. Doubt I could get anyone to participate…..)

The only thing I could think to compare Gadreel’s situation to was puberty. And that was bad enough for humans, but at least it took the space of several years and we were, mostly, equipped to deal with it. How would it feel to experience such a swell of alien emotion and urge all at once?

Better to put him out of his misery.

Rising, I shut and locked the door, then turned, pressing my back against the wood, facing Gadreel before I could lose my nerve. “All right.”

The smile that spread across his face should’ve been illegal. Beautiful and bright. You’d think I’d offered him the moon. He held out his hand. I took it and let him draw me to stand in between his legs. His face tilted up toward mine, expectant, a little unsure.

Threading my fingers through his hair, I cupped the back of his head, drew his face close and kissed him. His mouth slanted warm over mine, lips unexpectedly soft. His tongue flicked teasingly against my lips and I, half surprised, let him deepen the kiss.

He let go of my hand, placed both of his on my waist, fingertips slipping under my top, tracing over the skin above the waistband of my skirt, before dropping lower to cup my ass.

I laughed against his lips, breaking the kiss. Slipping out of the skirt with an ease I didn’t feel, I straddled him. His fingers immediately went for the bared flesh of my thighs, sending shivers up my body. His mouth found mine again, played at my lips with tongue and teeth.

Breathless, I curled a hand around his neck and pulled away. “You been doing research?”

“I have…memories,” Gadreel, said, catching my face with his hands and meeting my eyes. “Experiences from my former vessels.”

“It’s like a porn feed in your brain,” I muttered as he dipped his head, teeth nipping at my neck before he latched on and sucked. “No hickies.”

Gadreel drew back, stared at me with a raised eyebrow and a question on his mouth.

“Never mind,” I said and Gadreel dipped his head again, breath warm against my collarbone. He gripped my hips, drew me tight against him. I rolled my hips almost on reflex. The course denim of his jeans sent a frisson of pleasure up my spine and the solid weight of his erection behind the material made me _ache_.

It had been way too long.

With a carefully placed leg and a good push on his shoulders, I had Gadreel flat on his back on my bed. “Hold that thought,” I said, as his face twisted, confused.

Leaning over him, I opened the drawer of my night stand, snagged the box of condoms out of it and checked the expiration date. Still good. Thank _God_. At that point, I wasn’t above running into Dean’s room to find his stash, but if it could be avoided, all the better.

“This body is without disease,” Gadreel said, voice muffled against my shirt. “I have…made sure of it.”

Sitting up straight, I realized I had been practically suffocating him with my tits….but from the look on his face—happy with a side of joyous—he didn’t seem to mind.

“Great,” I said, a little bemused that he knew what condoms were for, but then…porn feed. “Then we’ll only need these for part of what I’m planning. Let’s lose the pants, huh? And the rest of the clothes while we’re at it.”

A naked Gadreel was a thing of beauty. A landscape of smooth skin and corded muscle, a dusting of hair across his chest and a dark happy trail leading to a rather spectacular erection that flushed and curved toward his belly.

I drew my thumbs down the “V” of his hips, watched him shudder, then let my hands wander lower, between his legs, cupping the weight of his balls, drawing a finger up the center of them. He let out a chuckling huff of air and I made a mental note of his ticklishness.

I dragged my fingers higher, over the length of his cock and then bent slowly, letting my breath and lips barely tease the hot, smooth skin.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Surely he knew this from his memories? But I shrugged internally and went with it. “Something that, I think, you’re _really_ gonna like.” And with that, I took him in my mouth.

Gadreel hissed through his teeth, let out a long, low groan that sent a shiver down my spine. His head dropped to the bed and he babbled something unintelligible in Enochian. It sounded like a plea.

Angel’s first blow job. What a milestone. Glad I was here for it.

I rolled my tongue around the head of his cock, tasted salt and musk before sliding forward, taking him deeper. A hand crept up the back of my head, fingers tangling briefly in my hair before slipping away.

“You can do that,” I said, letting him slide out of my mouth. “Just don’t push me down…..too much.”

He followed the direction well, threading his fingers through my hair, cupping the curve of my head gently, letting me set the pace. And I followed every hitched breath, every gasp, every cut-off moan with an array of lips and tongue and teeth, until I felt him trembling.

“I— _please_ , _I'm—_ “ his voice cut off as his body stiffened, a long, low moan escaping his throat as he came, hot and almost strangely sweet, over my tongue. I had a new appreciation for Gadreel’s discovery of his love for fresh fruits.

And from the look on his face, he had a new appreciation for being human.

I was about to make some kind of quip when he hauled me to him, kissed me like he was trying to chase after the flavor of himself.

“I believe,” he said against my lips, “reciprocity is appropriate in this case?”

Before I could stutter out a response he’d turned me onto my back and was settling between my legs, hands hot on my parted thighs, the curve of my ass, my belly. His breath tickled the curls of my hair, the wet, tender lips of my cunt.

And for a moment, that’s all there was. Sweet, warm breath against my skin and him looking at me as though he was trying to memorize the details of my anatomy.

“There’s not going to be a test,” I said.

He raised his eyes and something impish glinted there. “Not even an oral exam?” he said, before bowing his head to touch his tongue to my clit.

The warmth and the wet short circuited my brain and for a moment all I could think was “where did that sense of humor come from?” Then I stopped thinking about anything but the glide of his tongue against me, the pull of his mouth, the occasional pinch of his teeth when he moved too suddenly.

He was a novice, but he was a good novice and for half a moment, I wondered who I might have to thank for the clever tongue…the mysterious bar owner who lent Gadreel his human form or Sam “says Latin incantations backwards at the drop of a hat” Winchester?

I curled my fingers around his head, hissed “This okay?” and felt him moan a yes against me as I moved my hips, taking control of the speed, the flow until all I could focus on was the single, bright spot of pleasure that grew hotter and larger until it broke apart, spreading warmth throughout my body and leaving me gasping and almost too sensitive to touch.

Gadreel took the hint as I tugged at his shoulders, shifting until his face was level with mine, his body lined up with mine, the new erection he was sporting laying hot and heavy against my inner thigh. He ground it against me, kissed me hard. “I still,” he said, “I want—“

“Yes.” I fished around, found the box of condoms that had gotten lost in the blankets and dragged one out, tearing the foil with shaking fingers before reaching down to take him in hand, rolling the latex over the length of him.

As soon as the condom was in place, Gadreel shifted his weight; his cock pressed against me, just shy of slipping inside, teasing the sensitive skin and making me gasp. He caught my wrists in each of his hands, pressed them into the bed just above my head.

I flexed my wrists, pulled against his grip and shuddered when I couldn’t get loose, breath catching in my throat, cunt aching.

“Okay?” he said, voice soft and warm.

I nodded. Angel wanted to play a little rough, that was fine with me.

And even more fine when he surged forward, his cock pushing inside me like we’d done this a thousand times before. He filled me completely. The angle of his hips locked us tightly together, two matching puzzle pieces. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held my wrists more firmly.

He leaned close, brushed his mouth against mine. Holding still, breathing steadily, his eyes closed, face a mask of concentration. Savoring the moment.

I lifted my shoulders off the bed, feeling my body squeeze around his cock as I did so, caught the lobe of his ear with my tongue. “What are you waiting for? I do believe you said you wanted to fuck me.”

A half-moan, half growl fell from his lips then and the next thing I knew, I had my hands braced against the headboard as he moved inside me, hips driving in with snap-quick precision, pulling slowly away. Gradually, he built up the speed until he hit his stride, the tempo quick and hard and everything I could have asked for.

He’d bent his head to watch the way our bodies joined and, with a little trouble, I did the same. Slick and shiny with sweat, his pelvis and the wiry curls of his pubic hair pressed against me, moved away, sending electric shocks through my center, pushing me to an orgasm that rolled through my body like an ocean wave. By the time I came back up for air, he was following me into the deep, hips stuttering to a stop as he came, twitching hard inside of me and letting out a harsh breath that ended in a ragged, if faint, scream.

He dropped onto his forearms, the line of him resting against my body, his forehead pressed to the top of mine, noses and mouths almost aligned. We breathed in each other’s air, felt the race of heartbeats slowing before I nudged him gently and he pulled away from me, holding onto the condom as he went (which made me say another little thank you to his unintentional sex instructors). 

The condom went into the trash can next to the bed and then he was back, spooning up next to me, arms pulling me tight against the curve of his body.

“I’m not going anywhere,” I mumble into the curve of his jaw, “I don’t think my legs work.”

He chuckled softly. “Then I will consider that a job well done?”  
  
“More than. We definitely relieved you of your burden. Think you’ll be able to hit those targets now?” I craned my neck, peering up at Gadreel, who purses his lips slightly, looking thoughtful.  
  
“Perhaps,” he says, “though I may need more….practice.”

“On or off the range?” I ask lightly, then feel his fingers tease the line of my spine, the swell of my hips.

“Yes,” he says and I take a second to enjoy his newly surfaced sense of humor before he pulls me close and shows me just what else he’s picked up during his time on Earth.


End file.
